Kataang Week Revisited
by my trancey inspiration
Summary: Yeah I know it's late. Here's my own spin on Kataang week. About two months late...Final Prompt 7. Comatose. Dreams experienced while in a coma can be quite encouraging...
1. Umbrella

Alright, I know it's forever late…but when Kataang week was going on I didn't have a computer and I couldn't participate. I saw someone else had entered a late version and so I decided to do my own. You wouldn't be here if you didn't think Aang and Katara weren't just the cutest, so I'm sure you don't mind.

* * *

Prompt 1. Umbrella

They strolled along, underneath the protective shield of the canopy above them. They didn't really need an umbrella, of course, being that they were both water benders; but using one gave them an excuse to cuddle close to each other in the rain. Her hand over his on the staff of the umbrella, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist, they looked like the picture-perfect depiction of smitten.

They returned polite nods to passersby on the cobblestone streets of Ba Sing Se, where they'd made their home over the past few years since the war's end. As they passed the covered patio of an open-air café, Katara stopped, causing Aang's steps to cease as well. The sight before her made her smile, followed by a blush. Aang eyed her suspiciously, trying to follow her gaze to find the object of her attention.

"Aang, look," she breathed nodding toward an elderly couple holding hands and snuggling next to each other, sharing a pot of steaming tea. Aang took in the sight, and smiled gently.

"Isn't love amazing? Even after so many years together they still appear to be completely smitten with each other," she looked at Aang with questioning eyes. "Do you think we'll always be this way? That even after fifty years you'll still love me the same then as you do now?"

He glanced back over toward the couple and then met Katara's eyes. "I don't think so."

She furrowed her brow and looked at her shoes, obviously taken aback by Aang's brash response. He released his arm from her shoulders and lifted her chin with his fingertips.

"I _know_ so," he said smiling softly. "I don't believe that even death could dash the love I feel for you. I'll love you until the end of this life, and every lifetime after."

Katara blushed deeply, taking hold of the hand he'd placed under her chin. He lowered his head, and she raised to meet him halfway. He kissed her only briefly, but long enough to leave her breathless. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him, returning to their previous position under the umbrella. They caught the eye of the elderly couple, who both grinned and nodded in Aang and Katara's direction, which they returned. Once they were again walking Aang squeezed her shoulder.

"What about you? Will you still love me the way you do now when we're older?" he asked with a playful grin. The same grin smoothed its way over her lips.

"Oh, I don't know," she responded in a sing-song tone. "I suppose you're cute enough to keep around for a while."

"Oh is that it? You only like me because I'm cute?" he asked laughing lightly.

"Yeah that's pretty much it, and being the Avatar really helps your cause," she stated matter-of-factly.

Aang smirked and shook his head. "You really need to work on your sarcasm. Not at all convincing."

"Oh? Well it's true," she said, stopping again and making Aang look at her. "I love you for everything that you are. I always will." She touched the betrothal necklace he'd given her only a couple weeks before. "I'm not sure that love can feel any more perfect than it does with you."

It was his turn to blush. He eyed the necklace and smiled. "So you don't regret saying 'yes'? No second thoughts?"

Katara shook her head. "No. I'll never regret agreeing to spend my life with you. I know I'll love you until the end of this life, and every lifetime after." She smiled and met his lips once more, just as the rain stopped and the sun began to peek through the clouds.

* * *

Is it worthy? Just an idea. I love the Aang/Katara pairing. so cute... Stay tuned for Prompt 2.


	2. Smoke and Mirrors

**A/N:** Alright, I know it's forever late…but when Kataang week was going on I didn't have a computer and I couldn't participate. I saw someone else had entered a late version and so I decided to do my own. You wouldn't be here if you didn't think Aang and Katara weren't just the cutest, so I'm sure you don't mind.

* * *

This prompt contains a reference to my multi-chapter work-in-progress, A New Beginning…a slight spoiler offered on the upcoming chapter. Check it out if you haven't already...I've been working really hard on it. :D

* * *

Prompt 2. Smoke and Mirrors

smoke and mir·rors _n_

_**cover-up: **something that is intended to draw attention away from something else that somebody would prefer remain unnoticed _

--o--o--o--o--o--

Its not like he'd ever tried to hide it. He just wasn't sure how to relay the message. He'd kissed her once, and tried it twice, both drawing different reactions from her. The latter attempt was something he'd like to forget. She'd seemed appalled, offended…feelings that he never wanted to stir within her. So maybe the way she reacted to the first kiss was out of sympathy, or perhaps empathy, due to the uncertain outcome of the invasion. The kiss or her feelings on it hadn't been mentioned afterwards either. _Not good_, he thought.

He was currently in Ba Sing Se, six weeks removed from the final battle with Ozai. She, on the other hand, was in the South Pole tending to her sick grandmother. He'd written a letter to her and tried to keep it simple. He talked about their impending departure from the Fire Nation, her brother, the meetings, his utter boredom with those meetings…and how he missed her. He cringed at the thought of her reading those words, hoping she wouldn't think it too forward of him.

He'd told himself that he would refrain from such ambitious displays of affection toward her from now on. While Sokka and Zuko seemed to think that she wasn't angry, he couldn't help but think he'd done something wrong. Yet, there had been something in their interaction at the Fire Nation Palace that told him Sokka and Zuko were right. She didn't seem the least bit angry, even attempting to strike up a seemingly important conversation before they were interrupted with the news of her ailing grandmother.

Herein lied his dilemma. He knew she would be arriving from the South Pole soon, within a couple of weeks. He knew he would want to go to her, hold her, tell her just how much he missed her and how nearly two months without her had begun to make him feel like a part of his own spirit were missing. He also knew he had to stick to his resolve, to give her space, hold back. He wasn't one for playing with smoke and mirrors, or withholding his feelings. He wasn't sure he knew how, being the free spirit that he is. It would be truly difficult, indeed; but if he ever wanted that chance to be with Katara, he would have to try.

* * *

Eh, this one's aight...I know I read one of these that was rather good for 'smoke and mirrors'...

I referenced my own story, with Aang's uncertainty on how to react to Katara when she returns from the South Pole. The reference here eludes to Chapters 5 & 6, which haven't been posted yet. Ch 5 is in progress.


	3. Heartbeat

Alright, I know it's forever late…but when Kataang week was going on I didn't have a computer and I couldn't participate. I saw someone else had entered a late version and so I decided to do my own. You wouldn't be here if you didn't think Aang and Katara weren't just the cutest, so I'm sure you don't mind.

Prompt 3. Heartbeat

A heartbeat. A sometimes overlooked indication of life. She'd gone through her fourteen years without ever even registering her own. Until that is, being oh-so-close to his lips in the dark cave sent her heart rate escalating into the red. And that wasn't the only time it had occurred. Whenever he told her she looked beautiful, or when she caught him eyeing her with more than just a passing glance, it would involuntarily quicken. It was these instances that made her irrefutably aware of her own heartbeat.

Another instance, however, caused her pulse to quicken and her blood to coarse with such a fever that it disrupted rational thought.

The lightning crackled, and the resounding thunder it caused boomed within her chest. She could only imagine what he was feeling. In one fell swoop, she'd gathered every drop of water present in the catacomb, bringing forth a tidal wave that swept all in its path from their feet. She'd broken his fall, and cradled his lifeless body in her arms, a current of tears streaking over her fevered cheeks. They were given cover, while she ascended to safety.

"_He has to live…he has to…"_

She laid him down gingerly, looking him over. Placing a hand on his chest she felt for that invaluable sign of life.

"_Please….Oh Spirits, please…"_

No breaths, no heartbeat…nothing.

The stark realization wrenched her own heart, and the thought crossed her mind that she would give her life energy to him even if it meant her own demise. Through her tears and irrationality, her subconscious took over, drawing the sacred water from the amulet. She pulled him to her, resting his weight on her shoulder, and brought the water to his gaping wound. As it disappeared with a pale blue glow, she wrapped him in her arms and let loose a sob of frustration at her seemingly failed efforts.

Until she heard his voice, and sensed his heartbeat.

She looked into his eyes, graciously receiving the weary grin upon his face, and pulled him again into her embrace.

"_You're okay…it's going to be okay…"_

From that night forward, she never again dismissed the relevance of that evidence of life. The nights that immediately followed this particular incident, she'd gone to his bedside to place her hand upon his chest, seeking confirmation that he was, and still is, alive.

Now, in this moment, sensing his heartbeat only reiterated her own life energy. They watched the sun rising into their first dawn together as husband and wife, and she'd never felt more alive. He held her close, her back to his chest, wrapped in a blanket to shield against the cool morning air. She could sense the steady rhythm of his heart, and thankful, she closed her eyes. She rested her head against his shoulder, and he nuzzled her neck. He saw she was lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered against her skin.

She dropped her gaze from the sunrise and smiled softly, looking at his hands, fingers interlaced with hers.

"How much I'll treasure this moment for the rest of my life."

He smiled, and placed his lips to her bare shoulder, which caused her heart rate to double.

"I love you Katara."

She turned in his embrace, and wrapped her arms securely around his waist. "I love you Aang. I will forever…with every beat of my heart."


	4. Butterflies

Alright, I know it's forever late…but when Kataang week was going on I didn't have a computer and I couldn't participate. I saw someone else had entered a late version and so I decided to do my own. You wouldn't be here if you didn't think Aang and Katara weren't just the cutest, so I'm sure you don't mind.

This prompt reminded me of the first movements I felt during my first pregnancy and my husband's reaction to it. So it's referenced here, only the setting is different. Enjoy.

* * *

Prompt 4. Butterflies

Katara lounged on the blanket letting the warm sun bathe her skin. She rubbed a hand over the small bump of her growing belly and smiled, feeling a blush tint her cheeks. The bump wasn't so big yet, as she was only in her fourth month of pregnancy, but she found that her hands always ended up there; resting on it as she slept, or just rubbing it absent-mindedly.

Her husband was nearby, making a sand castle with a couple of random kids. "No castle is complete without a moat!" he said with a broad smile as he bent some water from the ocean to encircle their growing creation. Katara wasn't as surprised by Aang's enthusiastic willingness to participate in the children's endeavors as other onlookers had been. They exchanged smiles and giggles as they observed the vibrant construction crew. He would always be a kid at heart, and she knew for sure he was going to make the perfect father.

A large wave crashed against the shore sending a sea spray into the air where it floated over the patrons of the beach. Katara closed her eyes and welcomed the cool mist, and she thought of how soothing it felt to be bathed in her own element as it was being carried by the breeze. That thought made her smirk a little, and in her mind she entertained herself with any analogies she could come up with for the combination of water and air…

'_Speaking of the combination of water and air,'_ she thought as she rubbed her belly again, _'what name would be fitting for such a child?'_ She traced her fingers in a circle around the edge of her baby bump. Relaxing back on the blanket, she watched the clouds float lazily through the brilliant blue sky, resting her hands on her tummy. _'Clouds are the perfect combination of water and air,'_ she thought, grinning as she remembered Aang's dive from Appa so he could see if he would land in the billowy softness, as she had wondered, only to return soaking wet.

"_Turns out clouds are made of water," _he'd announced as he bended an air current around him to propel the water from his clothes. Katara's grin became an expression of resolve, as she decided to research names for their first-born that meant 'cloud'.

Just then, she felt something tickle her from within. She immediately sat upright, with her hands on her belly, a confused look on her face. She felt it again, and gasped audibly, getting the attention of her doting husband. Worried, he rushed to her side and placed a hand over hers on her tummy.

"What is it, Katara? Are you alright?" he asked, concern engraved in his features.

She smiled, and placed her other hand over Aang's, nodding.

"I'm fine…_we're_ fine," she reassured. "I think…I think I just felt the baby move," she said with an excited expression.

Aang's demeanor immediately changed. "Really?!" He then looked jealous. "Do you think I could feel it?"

Katara removed her hand and relaxed back on her elbow. She took his hand, placing it over the baby bump, her hand over his. "You can try," she coaxed with a smile.

They sat still for a moment, but Aang felt nothing. He looked at Katara, almost pouting. "Nothing?" he asked.

Katara shook her head, disappointed for him. Although, in her mind, those first movements were a special shared moment between her and her child that she would forever cherish.

"What did it feel like?" Aang asked, not moving his hand.

Katara pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Well, almost like--"

Their eyebrows shot up simultaneously.

"Wait, was that it?!" Aang asked exuberantly.

Katara nodded beaming at him. She made another mental note, to also cherish forever the first time _he_ felt their child move.

"What do _you_ think it felt like?" Katara inquired.

Aang moved his hand, settling in beside Katara on the blanket, and placing a swift, sweet kiss on her lips.

"It was almost like…like…a flutter." He smiled, placing his hand on the bump again. "Like the tiniest flutter of a butterfly's wings."

Katara nodded in agreement. That perfectly described what she had felt. A slight tickle, precisely, a flutter.

"Our little butterfly," Aang said, capturing Katara's lips in more meaningful kiss, drawing a unified "EWWWW!" from the children he had previously been playing with. He pulled back from her smiling, with the slightest evidence of tears glinting in his eyes.

From that day forward their growing little one was referred to as 'Butterfly', carrying the nick name even after her birth. Katara had gotten her way with her given name: Nima, meaning 'cloud' in the ancient form of her native language. But to her father, she would _always_ be his _Butterfly_.

* * *

I must admit, this is my favorite one so far. I like the previous one, but I have a huge soft spot for babies. :) I hope you liked it as much as I do.

R&R..._please_ It makes me happy


	5. Mine

Alright, I know it's forever late…but when Kataang week was going on I didn't have a computer and I couldn't participate. I saw someone else had entered a late version and so I decided to do my own. You wouldn't be here if you didn't think Aang and Katara weren't just the cutest, so I'm sure you don't mind.

* * *

Prompt 5. Mine

Another ball. Another meaningless, over-hyped, stuffy occasion of upper-class foolishness. Katara would sit at their designated table and watch as Aang floated effortlessly from politician to politician, never missing a beat. His smile never faltered, his politeness was never forced, his attention never diverted. He played the part of diplomat so well, and why wouldn't he? He was made for the role, after all. She on the other hand, was not made to mingle with nobility, for parties and cotillions…this air of aristocracy did not fit her. Honestly, it didn't fit Aang either. He was much too humble, and much too free to be tied down by the ropes of any social hierarchy. They would laugh about that fact later of course, alone in their room, stripping themselves of their binding formal attire.

Not that she didn't love dressing up. She quite liked the feel of the fine silks against her skin, the way the gowns would curve over her hips and flatter her petite figure. She loved putting her hair up, leaving random wispy tendrils to frame her face and caress her shoulders. She couldn't be sure if that was it, or if it was that she loved the way he would look at her when she'd emerge from the dressing suite. The way he would blush ever-so-slightly and tell her how beautiful she looked while wrapping his arms around her…the way he would take advantage of her up-do and brush his lips over her bare neck making her shiver. Or maybe it was because he always looked so handsome when dressed for a ball. Devilishly, unlawfully handsome…making her want to skip the party altogether to stay in their room and unwrap each other bit by bit until…

"Katara."

She felt a warmth roll into her cheeks as she gazed up to see Aang's hand outstretched toward her, his silver eyes brimming with adoration. She reached up and took his hand, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor where they turned toward each other. He held onto her hand, and placed his other on her hip while she placed her other hand against his chest. He moved his hand from her hip to wrap his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, so close that their lips brushed against each other. Katara closed her eyes and breathed him in, savoring his warmth. She opened her eyes once they began to move around the floor slowly to the soft music.

"What were you thinking about over there?" he asked as if he already knew.

"You."

"Yeah?"

She nodded.

"Have I told you how completely gorgeous you look tonight?"

She nodded again blushing.

"Seems that I'm not the only one here who thinks so," he said motioning with his eyes toward a group of young noblemen watching them dance, who quickly diverted their gaze when the couple looked their way.

"Oh, is that so?" she said coyly.

He nodded. "I had to come and get you so I could prove my point."

Katara smirked at him. "And what point would that be?"

"That you're _mine_."

She stopped dancing and gave him an 'are you kidding me' look.

"I didn't think there was ever any question as to who I came with. I figured this would be statement enough," she said placing her fingertips to her betrothal necklace.

Aang shrugged as he began to move them through the crowd again. "Sometimes actions speak a little louder."

At that, Katara placed her hand on the back his head, bringing his lips to hers, stopping their dancing again. They kissed each other as if no one else were in the room, each one drinking in the passion the other poured out. When she pulled away and smiled at him, he was in a daze, his eyes glazed over in a love-drunk expression. He shook his head slightly, and smiled his signature grin. "Wow."

"There. Just in case anyone was wondering if _you_ came alone, now they know _you're_ mine."

* * *

Heh. Bask in the fluff.


	6. Gravity

Alright, I know it's forever late…but when Kataang week was going on I didn't have a computer and I couldn't participate. I saw someone else had entered a late version and so I decided to do my own. You wouldn't be here if you didn't think Aang and Katara weren't just the cutest, so I'm sure you don't mind.

I laughed after I wrote this...

* * *

Prompt 6. Gravity

Katara lounged comfortably in Appa's saddle, resting her forearms on the edge, and her chin on her forearm. She watched the land disappear from beneath them as they headed out over the open ocean. They were taking a holiday for a few days to get some much needed alone time and relaxation. Since their wedding almost a year earlier, they had been working on a few different projects that kept them a little more busy than they would have liked. Katara had just finished taking some medical classes at Ba Sing Se University, and was getting ready to start teaching some healing classes of her own. Aang had been meeting constantly with the United Council to diverge a plan of action against an uprising in one of the remaining Fire Nation colonies, which turned out to be less serious than advertised. Not to mention they'd both been working at the Southern Air Temple, refurbishing the time-worn building to its original luster. While they weren't living there yet, they'd determined it to be the best place to live once they started their family. This, actually, was the subject that was causing Katara the greatest amount of stress.

Sokka and Suki had married two years prior, and were already expecting their second child. Katara was happy for them, but she was ready for a family of her own. The only problem with playing with someone else's baby, was that you had to give them back, she had mused to Aang. He'd laughed about that of course, and urged her to trust in the timing of nature, that things happen when they're supposed to, not necessarily when you want them to. She'd been brainstorming on ways to help nature out, with Aang cautioning that all the extra stress she was placing her mind and body under would not prove conducive for achieving, much less nurturing, a healthy pregnancy. She'd humored him.

'_What do men know about conception and gestation beyond aiding in fertilization?' _She smirked and rolled her eyes at that thought.

The classes she'd taken fascinated her, and she now knew more about the human body than she sometimes cared to. But the processes of conception and gestation had captivated her; she was nothing short of amazed by the ability of a body to bring forth another, to give life. Her knowledge made cameos at several dinner times causing Aang to raise his eyebrows sometimes while he ate, and sometimes he would gape at her while she went on and on. He did, however, fully agree with her that creating new life was beautiful, and in itself, was a miracle.

It wasn't that they hadn't been trying. They'd done it indoors, outdoors, in bed, on the floor, in the rain, in the sunshine, under the moon and stars, in a tent, in the bath, on the kitchen countertop, in front of the fire in the common area of their home, quietly in Sokka's home in the South Pole, and the Fire Nation Palace (don't tell Zuko). They'd even christened every room of the temple that wasn't deemed sacred. They'd pretty much made love everywhere. Everywhere except…

'_Up here,'_ she thought with a mischievous grin. What better environment could there be for the conception of an airbender anyway? She crawled up to the front of the saddle, to look down upon her husband, who was reclining against Appa's shoulders. She cleared her throat, getting his attention. He looked up at her with a smile, and moved to make room for her. She carefully slid down beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his cheek.

"I'm really looking forward to visiting this island. It's so beautiful, I know you're going to love it there," Aang said while putting an arm around her shoulders. Katara nodded wordlessly and began to nuzzle his neck, brushing her lips against his skin. Aang shifted his eyes to look at her. She nuzzled her way up to his ear, lightly nipping on the lobe, then trailed kisses down his jaw. He raised his head slightly as she continued her attention to his neck.

"Katara…" he said with a question in his tone.

She smiled against his skin and pulled back from him a little just so he could look at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes heavy-lidded as a sly smile played on her lips.

"Why don't you come back here with me for a minute?" She stood to climb back into the saddle and Aang followed her with his gaze. She disappeared over the edge and Aang turned back to the front with wide eyes, he gave it a second thought, until his curious side took over. A few moments passed, and he stood to climb up to where his wife was. She'd already let her hair down and removed her shoes and her pants, sitting there on her knees in only her blue tunic.

'_Wow, she was serious,' _Aang thought to himself with a smirk, and crawled over to her. She welcomed him in a warm embrace as he laid her back onto the soft padding of the inside of the saddle. He looked at her shaking his head, but couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"You know we're like, two-thousand feet up. Over the ocean."

She raised an eyebrow and kissed the tip of the arrow on his forehead. "It's not like that bothers you. You're an airbender, you live for defying gravity."

"True."

"Besides, I trust you completely. If somehow something highly unlikely happens and I fall out, I know you'll catch me."

He laughed at the thought both of them being in a questionable state of appearance on his glider if that were to happen, but there was no one around for miles, no witnesses but the sky and the ocean. Without another word, he complied with her request, and together they discovered a brand new way of defying gravity.

Katara was thrilled to confirm five weeks later, she was going to get the start to that family she had been so longing for. Aang argued that it could've happened at any point during their vacation, but she held firm to the idea that it was the altitude, calling it 'mother's instinct'.

* * *

Yeah...so I don't know where this came from... It was fun though.

I'd kind of had the idea for a while that they'd join the half-a-mile high club at some point ;) Anyways, shameless fluff. Like a big bag of cotton balls...


	7. Comatose

Alright, I know it's forever late…but when Kataang week was going on I didn't have a computer and I couldn't participate. I saw someone else had entered a late version and so I decided to do my own. You wouldn't be here if you didn't think Aang and Katara weren't just the cutest, so I'm sure you don't mind.

For the finale, I figured I'd serve up a healthy dose of fluff. I picture them being 17 & 18 when this event takes place. Enjoi!

* * *

Prompt 7. Comatose

The night air carried a biting chill, the winter sky alight with a million twinkling stars overhead. The newly engaged couple lie next to one another in the snow, admiring their soft light. Her head was tucked in the crook of his left arm, which draped over her shoulder. She held his hand with her left; the index finger of her right absentmindedly tracing the intricate etching in the silver pendant of her betrothal necklace.

Their fire crackled nearby, but the warmth they were feeling came not from its flames. They lie in silence, breathing in unison, beneath a veil of contentment and tranquility. The peace was broken when Katara caught sight of a star streaking blue-white across the sky and gasped, pointing in its direction.

"You have to make a wish," Aang said, squeezing her hand.

Katara bit her bottom lip. She turned onto her side propping herself up on her elbow, placing her left hand on his chest. She pursed her lips together as she studied his face, moving closer as her eyes met his.

"The star's a little late. I already have what I've wished for." She smiled slightly and kissed his lips. He placed his right hand to her cheek, brushing over it to play his fingers in her hair beneath the hood of her parka. Their kiss deepened as he wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her up slightly so her body was half on top of his. They lost themselves in each other, only breaking apart because of Aang's uncontrollable grin. Katara continued to pepper light kisses on his lips, his cheeks, his jaw, before he rolled them over. He looked at her, smoothing her hair from her face, admiring her.

"I can't express in words how happy I am right now." His expression was serious, but intense love for her shone through his eyes. He brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers, then traced his thumb lightly over her full lips. Her eyes fluttered shut, reveling in his touch, and she pulled him closer.

"Then don't use words." Her eyes reflected the same emotion present in his. Aang felt his cheeks flush as he lowered his lips to hers, showing instead through action the passion she stirred in him. Their hold on each other tightened, the breath through their noses warming their cheeks, the two not bothering to relinquish their connection to breathe. When they parted, and after several more feathery kisses, he raised up slightly to look at her. A content smile spread over her lips, and she framed his face with her hands.

"This feels like a dream. I can't help but feel like I'm going to wake up from a deep sleep, and none of this will be real." She traced his brow with her index and middle fingers, down to his cheekbone, then traced her fingers along his jaw line to cup his face; all the while keeping her eyes trained on his. "But it's not a dream is it?" He lightly shook his head in response.

"What we have is pure, and very real. It certainly surpasses any dream I've ever had," he said with a slight smile. He touched his forehead to hers, brushing her lips with his. "When I was in that coma…a few years ago--you remember?"

Katara nodded, "how could I forget?"

He lifted his head to look in her eyes. "I dreamed of you. I haven't quite sorted out which ones were visions and which ones were just dreams…but I think I've cleared up one of them tonight." He touched his finger to her necklace, running it over the carving. She grabbed his hand and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You saw this? You knew back _then_ that this night would take place?"

He nodded at her with his trademark half grin. "Yeah. Well, sort of. Like I said, I wasn't sure if it was a dream or a vision. When I saw it then, I didn't know when or where it was taking place. I just saw the necklace and your reaction."

"So you knew I would say yes."

"I _hoped_ you would."

Katara smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well I guess that explains your persistence."

Aang laughed lightly as she nuzzled her nose against his and placed a swift kiss to his lips. A voice called out in the stillness, immediately catching their attention. They both looked in the direction of the voice, then at one another.

"Sokka," they said in unison. They sat up and waited for him to appear over the hill.

"Hey! There you guys are. Dad is looking for you both. He said something about an announcement." He bounded down the snow bank toward them as they were standing and brushing the snow from their coats.

"What are you doing out here anyway? We haven't seen you since the bonfire started."

Aang and Katara looked at each other with a smirk. He grabbed her hand and they started to walk past Sokka without saying a word. Sokka stuck his bottom lip out making his lower jaw protrude as he does when he's suspicious. He tugged on Katara's parka making her turn to face him. She turned toward him with a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Something's up. I can't quite put my finger on it, but…" he looked at Aang, his eyes narrowed. "What did you _do_?"

Aang smiled, "let's just go see what _Dad_ has to say, alright?" He and Katara started walking again and Sokka went to their fire to kick snow over it, mumbling to himself. His eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"_Dad?!"_ Sokka ran to catch up to the couple. "You called _my_ dad, _Dad!"_

The couple just giggled as they made their way back to the city's center to allow Hakoda to announce their engagement to the rest of the family and tribe, with Sokka following behind complaining that Aang didn't ask his permission.

* * *

I love Sokka, he's so awesome and fun to write. I need to add a Sokka-centric chapter in my multi-chap story. Anyways, hope you enjoyed my Kataang (which took more than a week) week entry. *hint hint* this particular one-shot may make a cameo in A New Beginning, just thought you'd like to know. I appreciate your reviews and support!


End file.
